Touch-screen computing devices, such as smartphones (sometimes referred to as application phones) and tablet computers, have applications that create data files such as documents, spreadsheets, presentation slides, photos and many other types of data files. Often it is desirable for a user to be able to move such data files from one touch screen computing device to another touch screen computing device. For example, a user may wish to transfer photos, word or number processing documents, note files or drawing files from her tablet computer to her smartphone.
To execute the transfer files between touch-screen computing devices, the user might email the files. Alternatively the user might export and import the files using various protocols to send the files from one computing device to another. In either case, the user must follow an elaborate, multi-step process to transfer the files from the initiating touch-screen computing device initiating the transfer to the accepting touch-screen computing device accepting the transfer. In the past this has required multiple touch-screen input steps by the user to select files, create a transport mechanism, attach the data files to the mechanism and send the files.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.